poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reading the story/Meeting the Princess
This is the scene where reading the story and meeting the princess in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Barney and Friends: The Land of Make Believe. film starts at town square portal opens and Ryan and the gang arrives Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Town square. Thomas: I know, look at all those cars. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. I hope the Dazzlings love that. With Blazette here and me as Sunset's bodyguard, I feel like Sunset is HBC. Herself but cool. nudges Bertram Blazette Shimmer: Excuse me, Bertram. Sunset informed you that he is my protector. Orla Ryan: And I hope this would be great. see two kids named Alex and Megan Matau T. Monkey: Look over there. Two kids. I hope they might be playing something that I would be able to... Oh. Well. I'm sure we can all just see for ourselves. others agree see Mr. Barns jogging Mr. Barns: Hi, Alex. Hi, Megan. Alex and Megan: Hi, Mr. Barns. Alex: You know your shoelace is untied? Mr. Barns: Oh, thanks. Are you playing with Barney? Megan: Yes, sir. Barney's voice Hello, Mr. Barns. Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles That kid is something. Ronnocx Lacey: I didn't know Barney is some kind of dragon. Ranyx: He is a dinosaur. Ireland-Head. the librarian walks carrying some books Cody Fairbrother: Mr. Barns, watch out! bumps to Mr. Barns and the books fall onto the floor Sci-Ryan: Oh dear! Lilly the Librarian: Oh. Oh goodness. Mr. Barns: I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Lilly the Librarian: Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. I'm fine. I really should watch out where I'm going. How are you? Mr. Barns: Great. Just out for a little jog. Lilly the Librarian: Oh good. Buck the Wiesel (EG): I'm no Fireman Sam but, she is right, mates. Evil Anna: up a book Here, Maam. a book to Lilly Lilly the Librarian: Thanks, kind lady. and Alex get some books and give them to Lilly Lilly the Librarian: Oh, thanks, kids. That's so sweet of you. Oh, thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: Those books are great, ma'am. Megan: The techno-human is right. That is a lot of books. Lilly the Librarian: Yeah, I just picked them from the library for my kids. They love to read. Alex: Hey, this looks really good. What's it about? Sir Daniel Fortesque: And what is this book called? Lilly the Librarian: Yeah. This is a fairy tale about a place called the Land of Make Believe. Alex, Megan and Ryan and Friends: Wow. Lilly the Librarian: Would you two and your new friends like to read it? Megan: Could we? Lilly the Librarian: Sure. Of course. Keep it. I better get the rest of these books upstairs, so I'll see you later. Mr. Barns Bye, Mr. Barns. Mr. Barns: I'll better get back to my jogging. Ryan F-Freeman: See you soon, Mr. Barns. Megan: the Barney doll Goodbye, Mr. Barns. Mr. Barns: Bye, kids. Bye, Technorganic Empire. Barney on the head Goodbye, Barney. away Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. The Land of Make Believe is a... sings A whole new world~ Meg Griffin: Yeah. I know this world could be amazing. Cody Fairbrother: You said it. I know Megatron won't be here like some kind of bird. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I hope he is here, Cody. But if he is late, he would get.. clinches teeth fired. Alex: Wow. This looks really good. magic goes into the Barney doll and Barney comes to life Barney: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh I love a good book. Alex, Megan and the Technorganic Empire: Barney! Barney: Hi, Megan. Hi, Alex. I'm so glad to meet you. Including Ryan and his team, the Technorganic Empire. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Thomas did bring the Wiggles and thier friends from thier homeworld to tag along. Barney: I am sure he did, Ryan. Alex: Barney, look at this book. Barney the book Barney: Oh. The Land of Make Believe. Oh boy, oh boy! Oh, I bet it's full of giants and genies and jungles and journeys to most wonderful places. Megan: Wow. Really? Barney: Uh-huh. A story like that is as big as your imagination. Song The Land of Make Believe starts playing Barney: What if little birds could dance and sing~ Ryan F-Freeman: And we could fly with magic wings~ Hypno Star and the Dark Stars: Or maybe for a day I could be king~ Crash Bandicoot: You would be queens, but close enough. Everyone: What if~ Barney: In the sky the rows and rows~ Of clouds were fluffy marshmallows~ Thomas: And we could reach them on our tippy-toes~ Everyone: Anything can happen~ Anything can be~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe Anything can happen here~ It's so much fun so give a cheer~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ What if~ Captain Feathersword: We sailed the ocean in a tub~ Rowing while we scrub-a-dub~ Dorothy the Dinosaur: Watching bubbles fly into the sky~ Jessie Primefan: Good one. Everyone: What if~ Pinkie Pie: We could jump up to the moon~ Greg Page: Fly round the world in a big balloon Murray Cook: And everyday could bring a new surprise~ Cody Fairbrother: Anything can happen~ Hurricane: Anything can be~ Madam Magianort: Anything can happen in the land of Make Believe Henry the Octopus: Anything can happen here~ Princess Odette and Prince Derek: It's so much fun so give a cheer~ Everyone: Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ Blazette Shimmer: This place is a nice one. Megan: Oh, Barney. I wish I could go to a place like that. Barney: Well, you can, Megan. All you have to do is use your imagination. Megan: Yeah. Barney: Alex, would you like to read the story for us? Alex: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would read it with you, Alex. Alex: Sure. Why not. Barney: Okay, great. I just love stories. gang sit down to listen Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Here we go. Alex: The Land of Make Believe. opens the book Ryan F-Freeman: Once upon a time, the king and queen of Make Believe received a wonderful present: a magical "gazing globe" that showed magical faraway lands! The Cyberlings: Ooooohhhhh. Sci-Ryan: Fantastic. Alex: "There's one important thing to remember," The king and the Queen said. "You can look all you like, but, don’t touch it." Orla Ryan: Wow. What happens next, Ryan? Sari Sumdac: What would the princess do next? Ryan F-Freeman: You'll find out, sister and sister-figure. reads Soon, the king and the queen left the princess alone with the gazing globe. "It's so pretty.", said the princess. "I'll give it just one small touch." And when she did, something amazing happened. magic made the princess vanish from the page Cody Fairbrother: Whoa! Orla Ryan: Oh my gosh! Barney: Oh no. princess appears Princess Zuleeka: Where am I? I do not think this is the Land of Make Believe. Barney: Well, it is not, your highness. Princess Zuleeka: Surely not. Where I come, Dragons cannot talk. Matau T. Monkey: Uhh, your highness. Barney is not a dragon. Revvin' Evan: Yeah. Big fella's prehistoric. A dinosaur. Orla Ryan: Plus, no wings. Bertram T. Monkey: And his name's not Megatron or Spike. Princess Zuleeka: And who are all of you? Ryan F-Freeman: I am Ryan F-Freeman, Prime-Prince of Friendship and second leader of the Dazzlings. Meg Griffin: My name is Meg. Girlfriend of Ryan. Orla Ryan: I'm Orla Ryan. This is Oisin Ryan and my and his father, Sean Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Name's... Cody Fairbrother. Student of Princess Celestia and the boyfriend of Lady, the lost steam engine. Crash Bandicoot: Crash, Crash Bandicoot. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan, friend of Adagio Dazzle and leader of the Cyberlings. Evil Anna: The name is Evil Anna. Smitten Kitten of Sci-Ryan and bandmate of the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: This is Matau T. Monkey, apprentice of Ryan and leader of the band named Matau and the Skylanders. I'm Bertram, Cyberlings bandmate, apprentice of Master Xehanort and Sunset's bodyguard. glared at him Sunset Shimmer: Ahem. Bertram T. Monkey: Why not? Someone have to be the bodyguard. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's Sir Daniel, Star Song, Buck, Emmet and some others. We are the team called the Technorganic Empire. Oh. And those two are Megan and her bro Alex. Axel Got it memorised? Barney: And you are? Princess Zuleeka: My name is Princess Zuleeka. gang gasps and Sci-Ryan walks up to Zuleeka, genuflects and holds her hand Sci-Ryan: Your majesty. giggles Thomas: Oh my. It's like Toy Story 2 again. Alex: We were just reading about you. Princess Zuleeka: You were? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Alex and I were reading and you touched that viewing globe and end up here in this world. Princess Zuleeka: sighs My father said I shouldn't touch it. Now what I'm going to do? Barney: Well, we should see what the book says. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Good idea. looks at the book and reads it Ryan F-Freeman: When the king and the queen realised thier daughter was gone, thier hearts were broken. Princess Zuleeka: What happens then? Alex: I don't know. The rest of pages. They're empty. turn the page and the pages are blank Ryan F-Freeman: Alex's right. The pages are blank! Princess Zuleeka: Oh no! How am I ever get back home? Ryan F-Freeman: My team and I will help ya, Zuleeka. Alex: We would help too. Won't we, Barney? Barney: Of course we will. Oh, I'm sure we'll get you back home. Princess Zuleeka: But, how? Barney: Well... that would be the part I'm not sure of. Matau T. Monkey: Hmm. That one is a grey area. then a lightbulb appears I got it! I think we could go to one place. Barney: I think Matau knows where we should look. The library. Bertram T. Monkey: Nice one, Matau. I bet you might be the favourite after all. James: Ahem? Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts